


A Bloody Sunday Morning

by momothesweet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, M/M, Periods, and chicken nuggets, that time of the month, this fic is about periods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothesweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain titan named Mother Nature breached the walls of Mikasa, Sasha, and Historia all at the same time.  Blood is being shed, and it isn't pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nothing spectacular was happening that Sunday morning. Levi ordered the squad to tidy up the cabin and do their chores, as they were all starting to get a little lazy with taking care of their temporary home. He was in his room, adjusting his cleaning mask and bandana, when he heard an unusually loud knock on his door.

He opened it to find a pale Mikasa standing before him. She blinked, as if she was expecting someone else to answer the door.

"Who'd you expect?" he asked through his mask.

"Is there anyone else here I can talk to?" Her voice sounded broken.

Levi wanted to lock eyes with her for that dumb-as-hell question, but she kept her eyes on the ground. “Who do you want to see, Mikasa? Mother Nature?”

Mikasa looked ready to burst into tears. She just stood there, hands forming into fists, trying to keep her tear ducts from exploding. She sunk in to try and hide her face in her scarf.

Levi took a small step back, noting that he probably should have turned down the sarcasm. She did look a little sickly. “Are you not feeling well?”

Her ducts couldn’t hold them in. Levi didn’t know that Mikasa can cry like a helpless baby. He stepped forward and awkwardly tried to put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. Before he could do so, she ran off in the hallway back to her room.

Levi wasn’t sure what just happened, but he shrugged it off and grabbed his trusty feather duster.

As he walked out of his room and into the hallway, he passed by the girls’ room. He noticed that Historia’s bed was bare. He also noticed Mikasa lying face down on her bed, sobbing uncontrollably into her pillow. Levi wanted to just walk by and come back to clean their room last, but he couldn’t handle the terrible amount of dust in their room.

She continued to cry as he quickly came in and brushed off all the excess dust on their dressers.  _"Eren and Jean_ _can get the rest of this later,”_  he thought.

Levi was practically (not really) finished with their room, when her head finally poked out of the pillow. “H-heichou?”

He bit his lip. He took three steps towards her bed, to try and awkwardly comfort her again. Apparently, it was a mistake to try with the hand with which he was holding his dirtied-up duster.

Mikasa was still sniffling when she smacked the duster right out of his hand. He almost fell back after feeling the immensely strong whack on his wrist. “Do you want me to get even more sick?” she shouted.

Levi regained his balance. He leaned forward to give her a proper stare down in her red, watery eyes. “Mikasa, you are going to tell me right now-“

"Heichou!" a voice cried from the foot of the door. It was Jean, donning an apron and gloves. He was panting from running up the stairs.

Levi turned to him. “What is it?”

"Come downstairs. Something is wrong with Sasha."

Jean left right away. Levi groaned, and picked up his duster from across the room. He looked again at Mikasa. “I’ll deal with you later.”

She started to cry again. Her face went back into the pillow.

_"Shit,"_  Levi thought. But no time for that now.

He flew out the girls' bedroom and down the stairs to find Sasha with her eyes closed and lying on her side on the old couch in the living room. Her knees were bent and her arms held on to her pelvis. She moaned, filling the room with the unbearable sound of pain. Jean and Eren were standing by the end of the couch, helplessly looking at Levi.

"We tried to offer her some food, but she doesn’t want to eat," Eren said as Levi approached her.

Levi stopped before he could reach for Sasha’s forehead to check her temperature. “She doesn’t want to eat?”

Jean and Eren shook their heads frantically.

Levi moved closer to Sasha. “How are you feeling?”

She opened her eyes. Tears fell on the couch cushions. “Like I’m being eaten by a titan.”

He sighed again, and looked at Jean and Eren to try and find an answer in their eyes. They looked just as lost as he did.

But then it hit him, like a titan-sized slap across the face. A distant memory suddenly played in his head, where he and the rest of his squad panicked over Petra when they all first started living together. Her symptoms were similar to Mikasa's and Sasha's. She did all of her chores that cleaning day, in spite of her complaints of pain and her random bouts of crying. She refused to talk to anyone on the squad. When Oluo tried to ask what was wrong, she snapped and broke Oluo's nose. Her rage also cost them a few pairs of pants, several dishes, and even a set of 3D maneuver gear. The tantrum didn't happen again, but her strange behavior went on for three more days. Nobody bothered to talk to her those three days to avoid any more damage. Levi was ready to kick her off the squad for her actions, but on the fourth day, Petra explained what was wrong and offered countless amounts of apologies. He and the squad were relieved that she was okay, and they figured out how to make her feel more comfortable whenever that time of the month came. At the time, Levi felt stupid for almost wanting to reprimand her for something she couldn't control. He didn't know what would have happened to the team had he kicked her off. He still misses her, and the rest of the squad.

And here he is again, facing the same problem times three. Levi didn't want to know what these girls could do. They can be just as strong, if not stronger than Petra.

He pulled his mask down. “Eren. What is the date today?”

"Today is the 26th, sir."

"Did either of you notice this behavior from Sasha or Mikasa earlier this month?"

"No, sir," they both said.

Levi dropped his feather duster. Dust scattered on the living room floor.

"Hey, we just cleaned the floor!" Jean said, talking over Sasha’s moaning.

"Where is Historia?" Levi asked.

"Outside with Connie and Armin. She’s washing her bed sheets," Eren said. "She looked pretty upset for some reason."

Levi turned sharply and walked purposefully out the back door, much to Jean’s and Eren’s protests.

He found the three outside. Armin and Connie were busy setting up another clothesline for the squad’s clothes. Historia knelt down at a wash bin close by the clothesline, vigorously scrubbing away at her sheets. A brown uniform jacket (he wasn't even sure if it was hers) was tied around her waist, the wings of freedom atop her backside and the front buttoned up to make it look like a makeshift skirt. Other than the jacket, nothing else seemed to cover up the lower half of her body. Levi shuddered, knowing very well what she was trying to hide.

Connie came up to him. “She’s been at it since we got outside. Armin and I are halfway through all of the guys’ clothes, and she’s still there cleaning her sheets. She hasn’t said a word to us.”

His back stiffened at the sound of that last comment. "I'll handle this. Go back and do your laundry."

Levi took a deep breath, and made careful steps to come closer to her. His voice was soft, taking the edge off his normal tone. “Historia.”

She whipped her head around and almost splashed the pinkish, soapy water in his face. She made an effort to keep her legs stuck together and her knees planted firmly on the ground. Her face, normally angelic, was morphed into something more evil. “What?” she sneered.

It was loud enough for Connie and Armin to flinch as they began to hang up the squad's jackets and shirts. Levi kept his cool. “What are you doing, Historia?”

"What does it look like I’m doing? I’m cleaning my sheets!"

He made the mistake of saying the first thing that came to mind. “You cleaned them last week, though, along with everyone else's sheets.”

"WELL I NEED TO CLEAN THEM AGAIN!"

The trees around the house shook, as if a sudden gust of wind blew past them. The birds sitting in those trees rapidly flapped away. Historia was loud enough for Eren and Jean to run outside to check out the commotion. She turned back and returned to scrubbing, muttering to herself.

Levi took another breath, and turned away from her. “Connie. Armin. Inside, now.”

Armin finished pinning up another shirt. “But heichou-“

"I said, now." He found Jean and Eren standing several feet away from the clotheslines. "You two. Inside."

Everyone marched through the back door into the kitchen/dining room. They all still heard Sasha’s cries. Levi shut the back door, leaving Historia to herself outside.

"You're going to leave her outside, alone?" Jean asked.

"We have a problem," Levi said, ignoring Jean's question. He pulled off his bandana and mask.

The guys began to clamor, with Eren’s face becoming that shade of “Am I going to have to transform?”

"Shut. Up."

Everyone fell silent. Sasha continued moaning. The boys crowded around the dining room table, Levi at the head. “We have a different kind of problem. It involves Mikasa, Sasha, and Historia.”

"What’s wrong with them?" Armin asked. "They’ve been acting strange all morning."

"Are they sick?" Connie asked.

"They can’t be sick," Eren said. "We’ve only been exposed to each other the past few weeks, and-"

"You idiots," Levi interrupted, throwing his cleaning gear on the table, "it's a bloody problem."


	2. Chapter 2

"Heichou, what the hell are you talking about?" Jean asked. He slid his gloves off and threw them, along with his apron, on the table with Levi’s mask and bandana. "None of them are bleeding."

Levi glared at him. “You’re about to clean up your own blood if you don’t shut up and let me think.”

Connie gulped. “So what do we do?”

He put his hands at the edge of the table and looked down. He could feel the four pairs of eyes desperately waiting for him to say something. What did Levi and his old squad do when Petra had her monthly visit? Erd always bought the pads and the medicine for her cramps and mood swings. Gunther made extra food for her, and she always ate it. Oluo was her "cuddle buddy," as she put it. Levi always offered to do her chores if part of her cycle landed on a cleaning day, but she always turned him down and did them anyway.

But he's got a different team, now. They're younger, and they probably don't know about girls' bodies work, even if they have known them for a while now. And now there was no time to explain. If they're dumb enough to piss them off, this house will end up a disaster area. The boys could get the medicine, pads, and food. Levi was sure as hell not going near the girls, but was Erwin up to be a "cuddle buddy?" No, that's too creepy. But he needed Erwin. Hanji and Moblit were out collecting supplies for the next experiment and won't be back till Tuesday. He needed  _someone_  that wasn't a teenage boy that could help him with this situation.

Everyone was still waiting. The silence in the room was stressful.

“We need medicine," he said at last. "Food. Erwin.”

"What?" Eren interjected. "Why do we need the commander here?"

_"Because he’s fucking handsome and the girls can maybe calm the fuck down,"_  Levi thought violently, even though he had no idea what the girls thought of Erwin. Hell, he didn't even know if good looks correlated with the control of their moods. Maybe? Levi had no fucking clue.

"But it’s Sunday," Armin said. "Nobody’s open in town."

"Then we find a place that is," Levi said through his teeth. "If you all want to get through the next several days alive, you’re going to have to find these things NOW."

Connie broke a sweat. “What do you mean, 'alive?'”

Levi looked up. “I’m assigning you all different jobs today. I’ll handle Erwin. Connie and Armin, find some food in town. It doesn’t have to be fresh fruits or vegetables. Look for the carts on the street. Any place open. Spend all the money you have, if you need to.”

"You want us to buy junk food, heichou?" Armin asked.

Levi nodded.

"I don’t get it," Connie said. "If these guys are sick, shouldn’t we find-"

"This is different," Levi said. "If it looks unhealthy but appetizing, buy it. Understand?"

The two understood and left the room. Levi looked at Jean and Eren. Their expression resembled that of when they were facing titans outside the walls.

"You two," he began. "Find a pharmacy. Tell the people there your three female comrades are having pain and mood swings and they need a week’s supply of medication and supplies. They’ll know what to do."

"Yes sir," Eren said. He left the room and jumped up the stairs. Jean still looked shaken.

"Was that not clear enough for you, Jean?" Levi asked.

Jean shook his head. “Are they going to be okay? I still don’t understand what’s going on.”

Levi grabbed Jean's shirt and tugged him towards his face. He had to look up at Jean to scowl at him. "Listen to me, Jean. Right now, and for the next few days, these girls will be deadlier than any soldier or titan you will ever encounter."

Jean didn't say anything. In fact, he looked even more confused.

Levi pushed him away. "Just hurry up and go. The faster you get this done, the faster the girls will get better."

Jean stumbled out. Levi sighed. Sasha moaned. Mikasa sobbed. Historia screamed.

Levi had no time to put all the cleaning supplies away. He ran out the front door to the stables to grab his horse.

—-

Erwin was asleep again at his desk.  _"God dammit, Erwin,"_ Levi thought.

Levi walked across the office to lightly shove a snoring Erwin. “Wake up, sunshine.”

Erwin lifted his head and peeled his eyes open to look at Levi. Dried up drool crusted the edge of his lips. Levi scrunched his face and tilted his head back.

"What time is it?" Erwin mumbled.

"10 A.M. I need you."

"This early?" Erwin reached out and took hold of Levi’s belt. He pulled him in, ready to undo the belt with his one hand.

"Stop it, you idiot," Levi said, rolling his eyes and taking hold of Erwin’s hand on his belt. "It’s Mikasa. Sasha. Historia."

Erwin dropped his hand and slowly put his head back on his desk, a few inches away from the drool puddle. “What's the problem?”

"It’s the 26th."

"And?"

"Let's just say a certain titan called 'Mother Nature' breached their walls. All at the same time. A lot of blood is being spilled."

"And what do you want from me?"

Levi leaned over to put an arm around him. He was short enough that he didn't have to bend his knees or arch his back, but he liked it that way. He snuggled on his shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"I have no fucking clue."


	3. Chapter 3

A fat man behind the counter laughed so hard, Connie and Armin could have sworn the ground trembled. It was the only thing open in town, and the two had no luck finding anybody selling anything on the streets that Sunday morning.

"You have lady problems, yes?"

Connie coughed. “Yes, sir. And we would like the most popular things on your menu.”

The fat man smiled. His teeth were yellow and had traces of red. That red tint was likely from the cherries he’d been snacking on when the two walked in. “Coming right up.” He turned around and yelled at the door behind him. “Natalia! Cherry pie and chocolate covered strawberries. Oh! And box of chicken nuggets with fries.”

A female voice in the back shouted something the boys couldn’t understand.

He looked back at them. “I invent chicken nuggets. Not on menu, but it’s my favorite.” He rubbed his belly. “Natalia’s favorite, too. Make her feel much better when she have lady problems. Give us moment, please.”

The two nodded as the fat man squeezed himself through the door. Armin and Connie were left alone, and walked about quietly around the bakery. The front window displayed an array of flamboyant cakes. There was a pastry bar next to the counter. The bar was full of cupcakes and other various baked goods rolled in various shapes and topped with sprinkles and powdered sugar. It was tempting for Connie and Armin to buy some sweet treats for themselves, but the food for the girls was already going to cost them most of their allowance. After all, this place was a lot more expensive than what they were used to...

"What’s a nugget?" Armin asked him. "I didn’t know that was a part of a chicken."

Connie shrugged. “Beats me. But if it’ll make Sasha and them better, I don’t care what part of the chicken it comes from.”

"Hey, I think I know what’s wrong with them."

His eyes grew big. He turned to Armin, still ogling the cupcakes displayed in the bar. “You do?”

"Well, I’m not sure if this is accurate." He paused for a second to recall. "A long time ago, I was reading a book about health studies, and I remember reading a part where women, every month-"

His sentence was cut off at the sound of the fat man bursting through the door behind the counter with a large paper bag. “This is all the food you need to fix lady problems. Make them feel much better. Ha, can make titans feel much better, too!”

The two saw a red-headed woman through the round window of the door behind the fat man. She giggled and gave a thumbs up. “Good luck!” she exclaimed in that same accent the fat man had.

They paid for the food and thoroughly thanked the man and woman for their services. Connie carried the bag out the bakery.

Armin took the bag to let Connie mount his horse. He handed the bag back to him, and positioned himself to make sure that the food wouldn’t fly out of his arms on the way home.

"Do you think this is okay? I mean, it seems like a lot of food…but it smells really good."

Armin smiled. “I think so. Let’s go back now. We can ride slowly so the food doesn’t fall out.”

The two started to make their way back towards the mountain.

"Armin. What were you saying was in that book again?"

—-

Jean took a deep breath. The pharmacist stared at him.

He cleared his throat one more time. “Um, we have three female friends with, um, pain and stuff. They've been acting strange, too.”

The pharmacist, an old lady with snow white hair and a thousand bags under her eyes, kept her beady pupils on Jean. “How long?”

"It started this morning," Eren said. "We were told to get a week's worth of medicine and supplies."

The old lady understood. She turned around and looked at the floor-to-ceiling shelf full of various medicines. 

While she looked, Jean whispered to Eren. “They’re gonna be better, right?”

Eren looked at Jean. His face was almost as white as the old lady’s hair. “They’re going to be fine, Jean. Why are you so worried?”

"Grr. I just don’t want to lose any more friends!" Jean exclaimed. He startled the old lady, but she continued to pull bottles off shelves and put them back.

Eren put his hand on Jean’s shoulder and gripped it. “You’re not going to lose them, Jean. They’re not dying.”

He was practically yelling now. "Then why are they acting so weird? Mikasa was crying since she got up this morning, Sasha hasn’t eaten anything, and Historia kept giving us death glares before she went outside to scream at her bed sheets. Heichou told me that they're deadlier than any soldier or titan than we'll ever meet. Deadlier than titans, Eren!"

"They have lady problems," the old lady said calmly. She was back at the counter with a clear bottle filled with white pills. She also reached down under the counter to pull out two large, square packages, wrapped in brown paper. "You need this, too."

The two eyed the supplies. The old lady pointed to the clear bottle. “Your friends only need to take one of these three times a day, right after their meals. They will feel much better.” She held up one of the paper packages. “The girls will know how to use what’s inside these packages.”

"Wait," Jean said, taking the package from the old lady’s hand. "What’s in this?"

"They will know how to use what’s inside them," she repeated.

"Jean, don’t open-"

Eren didn’t stop him from ripping the side of the package. Jean pulled out a white pad. Jean examined it like an artifact, feeling the soft side of the pad with his thumb and the paper adhesive with the rest of his fingers. Eren's face went sour.

"What is this?" Jean demanded. "What kind of bandages are these?"

The old lady stood on her toes and used her short arms to snatch the pad and package out of his hands. She put the pad back and sealed the package with tape. “They will know how to use them. And they’re not bandages.”

Eren paid for the things, and they scrambled out of the pharmacy. Eren could have sworn the old lady utter “idiots” as they went out the door.

"Did you really have to open the package?" Eren asked, mounting his horse.

Jean handed Eren the bag of items. “What? I just wanted to know what we’re going to give them.”

Eren groaned. “Jean. I think I know what’s wrong with them.”

Jean got on his horse. “Why didn’t you tell me this earlier?”

"I saw the pad and I think I figured it out. I remember Mikasa and my mom…they may have talked about it a long time ago."

"What the hell are you talking about? What’s a pad?"

"I’ll tell you on the way back."

—-

Erwin fell back on his bed, frustrated, tired, and shirtless. “Do we really have to do this? I need to get back to work.”

"It’s Sunday," Levi said, throwing another shirt down on the bed next to Erwin. Levi was on a stool, flipping through the clothes in his wardrobe. "You don’t have to work."

"Yes I do," Erwin said. "I have to send a report to Pixis tomorrow."

"Tell him you have nothing to report."

Erwin turned to the shirts on his bed. “Why is this so important?”

Levi finally picked out a shirt. It was a white button-up, a size too small. “These girls mean a lot to me. To the squad.”

"They mean a lot to me, too. They all do," Erwin said. "But I still don’t understand why you need me."

Levi didn't want to admit that he didn't know, either. He found a pair of khakis in his wardrobe, also a size too small. “You don’t know how girls work.”

"Neither do you."

He knew they were lying to each other. Levi learned about girls through Petra, and Erwin told him about a serious female friend he had a long time ago, before he came along.

He hung the outfit on a hook of Erwin’s bathroom door, next to his wardrobe. He still had to use the stool. "At least I’m trying, Erwin.”

Erwin smiled and buried his face in his bed. It killed Levi to see him act so adorable. “You’re cute when you care.”

"Shut up and go wash your face. And shave, for god’s sake."

"Ughhh." Erwin rolled out of bed and walked to the bathroom. However, Levi didn't hear any water running.

"What, do you want me to do all of that for you, too?"

"If that means you putting your hands all over my face, then yes."

Levi didn’t have time for this shit. He had three girls in a house in the middle of nowhere ready to kill anything that crosses their paths. And he still didn't know if this stupid thing with Erwin was going to work.

"Fine," Levi said. "But no funny business."

"That's why we save our business for my office!"

Levi rolled his eyes again.  _"Fucking commander asshole."_


	4. Chapter 4

Armin and Connie got to the house a few minutes after Jean and Eren arrived. There was a light breeze on the mountain, cool to the touch and nonchalantly swaying the trees around them. It was close to noon.

"What are you guys still doing out here?" Armin asked. Jean and Eren sat on the steps of the patio. Jean looked as uneasy as he did that morning, and Eren stared off into nothing. The bag with the medicine and the pad packages sat between them.

"We don’t want to go inside," Jean said. "And I want to process what Eren just told me."

"That’s it?" Connie said, carrying the bag of food. "Armin told me about their problems on the way back here."

"Oh yeah?" Jean looked at Armin. "Did you tell him about how this has to happen every month?"

The door opened behind them. “What has to happen every month?”

Jean and Eren jumped and stood by Armin and Connie. None of them were able to say a word.

Sasha stepped on the porch. She wasn’t moaning or crying anymore. In fact, she was smiling, as if nothing this morning had ever happened. Her nose flared as she took in the air. She then stared at the boys. They took a step back

"Do I smell food?" Sasha asked, eyes growing large.

Connie smiled and stepped forward to put the bag next to the other one on the porch step. “Yeah! We got you, Mikasa, and Historia some food from town.”

Historia hopped out the front door, with Mikasa right behind her. Historia was wearing black pants instead of her jacket-skirt, and she didn’t look possessed or ready to kill a titan. Neither did Mikasa. Historia perked up to ask them, “You got us food? On a Sunday?”

"Yeah!" Armin exclaimed. "Jean and Eren got you some stuff for your pain, too."

Mikasa pulled out the package Jean ripped open back at the pharmacy. She pulled the tape off and looked inside. She looked at Jean and Eren, holding the package to her chest. Her smile was warm and sincere. “Thank you.”

Sasha dug into the paper bag of food. She found the box of chicken nuggets and fries, and held up a single fry. “Is this…a potato?”

Connie nodded. “They’re fries. Like, potatoes cut into strips and fried in oil.”

She took a bite of the fry. Upon swallowing, she wolfed down the remaining portion and headed for the rest of the fries. “So…good…”

Armin laughed. “You haven’t even eaten the chicken nuggets, yet!”

Sasha’s face was already stuffed. “Chickens have nuggets?”

Connie and Armin shrugged. Sasha swallowed her fries, then pulled out a chicken nugget and took a bite. She looked ready to cry tears of joy and pure bliss. The nugget was a juicy, tender delight in her mouth. ”I’m so grateful for you guys!”

Historia giggled. She looked at Eren and Connie. “Sorry I ignored you this morning.”

"It’s no problem," Eren said. "Did you get your sheets all clean?"

Sasha handed Historia a chocolate-covered strawberry from the bag. Historia nodded, and smiled as she took a bite. “You guys are the best!”

Mikasa took the other strawberry offered by Sasha. “Thank you for caring.”

Whatever tension the boys created for themselves lifted at the sound of all of their thanks. The boys all flashed a smile.

"We were worried about you guys," Armin said. "You weren’t acting like yourselves."

"It was irregular," Mikasa said, chewing her strawberry. "I can normally handle it. I always have until this morning."

"Yeah," Sasha agreed. "This month was the worst!"

"I can’t believe I screamed at sheets!" Historia said. She then added quietly, "And at heichou..."

Amongst the chatter, everyone realized that the whole situation wasn’t weird anymore. In a sense, running out on a Sunday to try and help out their female friends brought them closer together. An aura of unity surrounded the team, and it was comforting.

"Man," Connie suddenly said. "We still have to finish our chores."

"Oh, don’t worry about them!" Historia exclaimed. "While you guys were gone, we finished them all. The last of the laundry is still drying, but I already put away the rest of the clothes you guys washed and dried!"

Connie and Armin lit up like candles. “You finished the laundry by yourself?” Armin asked, so surprised by the feat. Historia nodded.

"I cleaned the rest of the floors!" Sasha said, waving her free hand up. Her mouth was full of chicken this time.

"You were yelling in pain this morning and you couldn’t even get up or eat," Jean said. "But you cleaned up anyway?"

"Ehh," Sasha swallowed. "I got a little better after you guys left. No big deal, really. It was easy cleaning up the floors."

Jean’s jaw wanted to drop to the ground. Then it donned on him, as if the breeze carried the epiphany right to his face. "Wow," he said. "You guys are really strong."

"We need to be," Mikasa said. "We can’t be afraid of blood. Or pain. That's why we're not afraid of titans."

Jean didn’t know what else to say. He just nodded, letting his new found respect for the girls sink in himself.

"Hey, Mikasa!" Eren said. "Did you feel better enough to finish your chores, too?"

Mikasa smiled again. “I finished dusting, and used heichou’s feather duster. I felt bad for hitting him this morning.”

Everyone ceased talking and looked at Mikasa. Jean choked on his saliva and coughed. “You- hit- him?”

Mikasa looked down solemnly. “I said I felt bad.”

"Hey, speaking of heichou," Armin said, "where is he?"

Before anyone could shrug, a white horse with corn silk hair leaped out of the forest by the house. Riding the horse was Commander Erwin, wearing the clothes Levi picked out for him. He had to leave the top two buttons of shirt unbuttoned because the shirt was smaller than he expected. The pants clung to his skin, riding uncomfortably up his ass. Levi rode in behind him.

Erwin stopped right in front of the house. The breeze swept his blonde hair even though it wasn’t getting in his face in the first place. His blue eyes tried to sparkle in the sun, but it only made them water. Erwin almost fell on his face when he tried to get off the horse. He approached the girls, walking slowly not because he wanted them to take in the view, but because it was a struggle to walk in the tight pants.

"I heard," he said, breathing heavily, "you ladies were having a problem."

The boys held their breath, trying to figure out what was wrong with their superior. Sasha worriedly swallowed her food. Historia’s eyes welled up at the sight of her uncomfortable commander. Mikasa, though, inched forward and put down the pad package. She took out the medicine bottle from the bag left on the stairs with the food bag. She held it up to his face. He took it from her.

"You must have cramps with those pants and riding that horse all the way up here. You probably need that medicine more than we do."

"Ooh! Eat some of this pie with us first!" Sasha held up the golden-brown dessert with the red cherry filling peeking out of the lattice crust.

"Erm. I would like that," a flustered Erwin said. He felt something stuck in his throat, and he couldn't say anything else.

Historia smiled. “Come inside! We just finished cleaning the house." She found Levi standing not far behind Erwin. "You too, heichou!”

One of the boys finally spoke up. “Yeah! Let’s eat some of that pie,” Armin said. Eren agreed, and so did Connie. Jean was still trying to wrap his head around Erwin’s presence. 

Connie punched him on the arm. “Come on, Jean. We’re gonna have pie.”

Jean shook his head to break his stare at Erwin. “Yeah. I’m starving. Let’s go inside.”

The girls smiled. Sasha picked up the food bag and MIkasa picked up the rest of the supplies. The three of them headed inside. The boys followed, Jean still marveled about Erwin. Eren dragged him inside the house.

Erwin stayed put by the porch as Levi walked over to stand next to him. Erwin refused to turn to him.

"You're going to pay for this, Levi," Erwin grunted, attempting to pull down the fabric riding up on his behind.

Levi leaned back a little to peek at how tight Erwin’s pants really were. He was shocked and almost offended at the fact that nobody took a liking to his shapely ass.

"Levi. Did you hear what I said?"

Levi shook his head. After getting a good look at Erwin, he did wonder why everyone was so calm, and why none of the boys were bleeding or screaming for him to do something. The girls were also a surprise. None of them were acting out or destroying the house. What happened?

Then he remembered something Petra told him when she explained the whole deal way back when.  _"Every girl is different,"_  he remembered her say.  _"Some won't act the same as I do, and some may act at different times. But always be careful!"_

Levi's stomach turned. Maybe this was only a one-time thing. It's not like he had been around the girls long enough to know how they act during their periods. If that were the case, the boys are able to take care of them, and the girls can take care of themselves, like they always have been. But that also meant he forced Erwin out on a Sunday to wear tight clothes for his own pleasure.

"Levi! Historia Reiss was about to cry when she saw me! What exactly were you going to trying to accomplish with me prancing around like this?"

Levi smirked. “I told you this morning. I have no fucking clue."

Erwin managed to get one foot on the porch first step. He turned around and stared down Levi. “Just help me inside.”

"I thought we weren’t doing business until after we get back."

"Fuck you." 

Levi knew he really pushed Erwin over this time at the sound of him cursing, but he couldn't help the sarcasm rolling off his tongue. "Oh, such foul language coming from such an esteemed official! And I will, gladly, but didn’t you just hear what I said?"

Erwin groaned in pain and more frustration as Levi did his best to help him move forward towards the house. They finally made it inside, where the sound of clattering plates and laughter filled the tidy house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday, everyone.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and chicken nuggets are greatly appreciated!


End file.
